Una chica muy importante para Kai
by AbytaXLove
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde el ultimo capeonato. los primeros 2 los gano Tyson pero el ultimo lo gano Kai. Pero ahora una chica del pasado aparece para pedir venganza pero no lo va a lograr pero ¿Pero Kai como lo va a tomar su llegada? habra amor entre ellos
1. Un reencuentro con Jocelyn Arismendi

_**Capítulo uno: "Un reencuentro con Jocelyn Arismendi"**_

Era un día como cualquiera de verano. Los pájaros cantaban, los pastos y árboles tan hermoso y tan verdoso, las pequeñas brisas de verano que rondaban por hermosa ciudad de Tokio y desde obvio que de vez en cuando había un calor insoportable.

Los G-Revolution la vida era cada vez más hermosa. Cada uno ya tenía pareja: Tyson y Hilary, superaron sus tontas diferencias y digamos que Tyson maduro un poquito… pero Tyson siempre va a ser Tyson; Ray y Mariah continuaron su pequeña historia de amistad pero no de la misma manera sino como un hermosa pareja feliz; Max y Mariam, la joven peli-azul volvió para tener a su pequeño osito de cabellos amarillos y Max no podía estar más feliz y eso no es todo ellos tienen planes para casarse bien cumplan 21 años; Julia y Tala, buenos ellos consiguieron amor… en realidad Julia se enamoro de él desde la primera vez que entro al campeonato mundial cuando tenía 15 años, pero para ella estaba prohibido ya que él tenía 17 años y era el enemigo, pero ahora no le importa si Tala es dos años más grande que ella; Emily y Robert están juntos, nadie sabe cómo, ya que siempre cambian la historia pero esto lo llevan muy en serio; Ming-Ming y Kenny (Jefe) están juntos a pesar de que Kenny era su fan más loco, pero maduro y ahora está muy feliz con Ming-Ming, llevan esto muy bien a pesar de que ella tiene muchas giras; Mathilda y Miguel viven juntos pero tardo en pasar pero son muy felices juntos y Kai… ¿Qué le paso? Bueno quedo solito, el pobre príncipe de hielo… pero no por mucho tiempo.

Era una hermosa tarde en Tokio, los G-Revolution y sus amigos estaban en el hermoso y verdoso prado mientras recibían la hermosa brisa de verano los tocaba… pero había tres personas no recibían la bella sensación. Eran Kai y Tyson que estaban Bey-batallando y Hilary que estaba sentada algo molesta ya que quería pasar tiempo con su novio, pero Tyson era muy obstinado rendirse frente a Kai, ya que Kai lo estaba venciendo con mucha facilidad. En un momento se dibujo una sonrisa y de repente Dragoon salió despedido del Bey-estadio. En ese momento de la perdida de Tyson se levanto rápidamente Hilary con gran felicidad y un grito.

― ¡Sí! ¡Se acabo! ¡Al fin perdiste Tyson!― celebró Hilary con gran alegría. Kai seguía sonriendo (Milagro XD) pero Tyson la miro rápidamente con una cara como diciendo ¿Qué estás haciendo Hilary?― Jeje lo siento, pero ya me harte de esperar.― exclamo la joven morena.

― ¡Kai!― lo detuvo Tyson justo cuando Kai se retiraba hacia el prado.― ¡Quiero la revancha!― añadió con mucha obstinación.

― ¡No!― fue la sencilla respuesta de Kai.

― ¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?― pregunto sorprendido Tyson ya que Kai nunca dice "No" a una batalla.

― 1°: Hilary quiere pasar tiempo con vos por alguna razón. 2°: Esto ya me aburre. 3° ¡Ya ve con tu novia Tyson!― respondió Kai mientras se recostaba.

― Ya escuchaste. Vas a venir conmigo por las buenas o por las malas ¡Y acabas de elegir por las malas!― exclamo Hilary mientras arrastraba a Tyson y forcejeaba.

― ¡Vamos Kai! Dame otra oportunidad. Por favor.― suplico mientras era arrastrado y seguía sin una respuesta.― Por favor no te cuesta nada.― volvió a implorar pero seguía sin recibir ninguna respuesta.― Por Favor Kai.― seguía suplicando y por un buen rato Tyson no dejaba de berrinchar.

― Kai ¿Qué tal si le aceptas para que se callé?― pregunto Mariah ya fastidiada de escuchar los berrinches de Tyson.

― Esta bien pero me deben una.― dijo Kai de mala gana mientras se retiraba la paja de la boca y se levanto.

― ¡Sí!― celebró Tyson con una gran sonrisa pero rápidamente recibió un puñetazo de Hilary.─ ¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué fue eso?─ preguntó sobándose la cabeza.

─ Me prometiste que hoy a estar juntos que no iba a ver beyblade.─ le reprocho Hilary ofendida.

― Por favor esta y ya está, después voy a ser todo tuyo y mas.― dijo Tyson con una sonrisa mientras la tomaba por la mejilla.

― ¿Me lo prometes?― preguntó Hilary mientras abrazaba a Tyson por el cuello.

― Te lo prometo Hilary.― le respondió Tyson tomándola por la cintura y le dio un leve beso en la boca

― Duaj, ya terminaste Tyson.― dijo Kai en un tono sarcástico.

― Jeje. Tenés celos Kai. De que yo tengo a una chica tan bonita como Hilary.― comentó en un tono peleador.

― A ver Tyson, me molestaste para Bey-batallar no para hablar de eso, así que si podemos empezar.― dijo Kai algo molesto por el insulso comentario de Tyson.

Ambos se pusieron puesto en posición para la disputa, solo faltaban las tres palabras mágicas para dar comienzo "¡Let it Rip!" Gritaron todos para dar comienzo. Rápidamente Kai tomo las riendas en el juego. No se podía creer la velocidad y voracidad con la que atacaba a Dragoon. Lo que le daba la delantera a Kai era su nuevo Dranzer V-K2000 era muchísimo mejor que Dranzer Hard Metal System y Dragoon Hard Metal System, tenía más defensa, mas ataque, mas equilibrio y más resistencia. A Kai comenzaba a aburrirle la obstinación de Tyson pero por otro lado le encantaba ver como se frustraba. Pero volviendo a la pelea cuando Kai estaba por sacar a Tyson del Bey-estadio en ese mismo momento un beyblade de color blanco con marcas doradas se atraviesa en medio sacando a Dragoon y a Dranzer fuera del plato.

― ¿Qué fue eso?― preguntó Tyson desconcertado mientras miraba aquel beyblade.

― No estoy seguro pero ¿De quién es ese beyblade?― dijo Kai enojado a lo último mientras miraba junto a Tyson lo extraños movimientos de ese beyblade, sus giros eran como si estuviera bailando.

― Es mío.― se escucho una voz femenina.

― ¿Eh?― dijeron todos al escuchar aquella voz.

― ¿Quién anda ahí?― gritó Kai cada vez mas enojado.

― Estoy yo.― se volvió a escuchar la misma voz.

― Ya sal y pelea como hombre.― gritó Kai mas que enojado (Si es posible ¬.¬)

― No creo poder hacerlo.― volvieron a escuchar la misma voz.

― Entonces sal y dinos tu nombre.― gritó Kai con los puños cerrados.

― Entonces no me recuerdas.― se rió una chica que estaba escondida entre las hojas de un árbol.― Soy Jocelyn Arismendi.― salió una chica muy hermosas pero muy hermosa; de ojos turquesa fuerte pero estaban en una mirada muy intimidante justo a competición con la de Kai; era de piel blanca como la de Kai, Tala u otro de los Blitkrieg Boys; de cabello rubio, estaba lleno de bucles y atado en una media cola y con algunos bucles que caen sobre su rostro; vestía de una blusa de color lila pálido con ciento de mostacillas en el pecho y con pedazos de tela que caían bajo el pecho, tenía una campera de color negro con algunas tachas en el cuello, con una calza negra, tenía botas de tacón de color marrón que llegaban hasta un poco antes de la rodilla, tenía un collar con una "K" y otro con una "J" y tenía un Bey-lanzador de color blanco con la forma de una pistola (Como los Demolition Boys no los Blitzkrieg Boys).

─ Jocelyn.─ gritó Tala haciendo que Julia se ofendiera.─ ¿Qué haces acá Jocelyn?─

─ Estoy tras Kai Hiwatari.─ dijo Jocelyn después de bajar del árbol.

─ Y ¿Para qué me necesitas Jocelyn?─ le preguntó Kai mirando de pie a cabeza a la joven rubia. En parte no podía creer lo mucho que había crecido y le cuerpo de guitarra que estaba tan bien formado.

─ Solo digamos que estoy acá para vengarme.─ Jocelyn le grito en la cara de Kai.

─ Todo esto por esa idiotez.─ dijo Kai tomándola por su brazo y ahora sí que estaba molesto.

─ Haber chicos ustedes dos la tienen bien clara pero alguien nos puede explicar a nosotros.─ comentó Hilary sin entender.

─ Yo les explico.─ dijo Tala mirando a Jocelyn y, ella y Kai solo se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.─ Ellas es Jocelyn y es mi prima. Cuando éramos niños, Jocelyn era la única chica en la abadía no solo era la única chica sino que era la mejor la más capacitado. Ella estaba en lo más avanzado, tenía la preferencia de Boris para tener al Black Dranzer pero era para Kai. Un día Kai llego a la abadía rápidamente le arrebato todo a Jocelyn lo odiaba con toda el alma ya que llamaba la atención solo por ser el nieto de Voltear Hiwatari. Pero juzgo a Kai muy rápidamente. Un día le pidieron más bien la obligaron a que le enseñara sus técnicas de beyblade. Pero en esos momentos lo fue conociendo poco a poco conoció su gran y blando corazón, su amistad y que no estaba para hacerle ningún daño. Terminaron siendo grandes amigos pero a Jocelyn como comenzaba a agradarle Kai mas de la cuenta y a Kai yo se que se enamoro de Jocelyn desde el primer día que la vio, su corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte, debieron a ver visto la cara de Kai cuando la miraba o cuando la miraba desde la ventana de su cuarto entrenar y lo fácil que era asustarlo jajajajajajaja. Bueno en fin, no creerían en todos los problemas se metieron juntos y en breves momentos a Kai se le devolvía la sonrisa infantil que le fue cruelmente arrebatada. Ellos eran grandes pero… llego el día en que Kai se fugo de la abadía sin decir adiós. Ese mismo día Jocelyn se iba revelar ante Kai, muy contenta estaba por decírselo, había pasado toda la semana diciéndome que iba decirle a Kai que estaba enamorada de él; ese día yo trate de decirle que Kai se había ido pero ella no quería escucharme; cuando ella llego al cuarto de Kai y no lo encontró, al final me dejo decírselo; cuando se lo termine de contar ella llevaba unas flores muy raras de encontrar se le cayó cuando abrió la mano, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos pero de pronto en sus ojos se encontró ira y rabia contra Kai que nunca había visto y además su sonrisa se borro de su rostro.─ explico.─ Pero esta es la primera vez en cinco años.─ agrego a Tala mientras miraba Jocelyn.

─ Entonces ¿Por eso te querés vengar de Kai?─ pregunto Mathilda con algo de timidez.

─ Eh. Esa es una de la razones y la otra fue por robarme a mi Black Dranzer.─ le respondió Jocelyn mirando a Kai.

─ ¡¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Yo no te robe al Black Dranzer era para mí.─ se defendió Kai al escuchar las palabras.

─ Si claro. Me habías prometido que no me ibas a sacar nada y yo tenía la preferencia de Boris para tener al Black Dranzer.─ le grito con sus iris y pupilas mas chicas.

─ Chicos van de nuevo a cosas que no sabemos.─ comento Julia.

─ Eh, si lo siento.─ se disculpo.─ Me pueden decir sus nombres.─

─ Soy Mathilda Alster.─

─ Soy Miguel Lavanlier.─

─ Soy Tyson Granger.─

─ Soy Hilary Tachibana.─

─ Soy Mariah Wong.─

─ Soy Ray Kon.─

─ Soy Emily York.─

─ Robert Jünger.─

─ Soy Salima Taylor.─

─ Soy Kane Yamashita.─

─ Soy Mariam Hiraguisawa.─

─ Soy Max Tate.─

─ Soy Daichi Sumeragi.─

─ Soy Raúl Fernández.─ le dijo haciéndose el galán de novelas junto a una sonrisa seductora pero a Jocelyn le salió una gotita de anime y Kai lo golpeo en el estomago.─ ¡¿Qué? No son novios ni nada.─

─ Ay pueden proseguir.─ suspiro.

─ Soy Ming-Ming.─

─ Soy Kenny Summers.─

─ Soy Julia Fernández. Soy la novia de Tala.─

─ Es un gusto. No sabía que mi primo tenía tan buen gusto.─ dijo mientras que inspeccionaba a Julia de todos los ángulos posibles.─ Bien se noto que sos una beyblader muy buena, que sos buena persona, que sos agradable, pero tenés un mal temperamento y que sos española igual que tu hermano Raúl.─ agrego sonriendo.

─ ¡Wow! Supiste todo eso con mirarme.─ se sorprendió al ver todo lo que sabía sobre ella.

─ Siempre supe que ella perfecta para descifrar las personas, a todos menos a Kai.─ comento a Tala sarcásticamente.

─ No me gusto eso Tala.─ le respondió mirándolo mal.─ Decime Julia ¿Cuántos años tenés?─ le pregunto con una sonrisa.

─ Kai ¿De verdad la dejaste sin decir adiós? A pesar de que la querés tanto ella.─ le pregunto Emily a Kai.

─ Concuerdo con Emily, ¿Por qué no le dijiste adiós o le pediste huir con vos?─ esta vez le pregunto Robert.

─ Eso no les importa.─ les respondió mirando para otra parte pero ambos lo miraron de reojo y Kai se dio cuenta.─ bueno en realidad.─

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Yo se que no soy buena redactando pero poco a poco voy mejorando. :3**

**Nota: Espero que las ke apoyan a la pareja de Kai y Hilary o Kai y Emily no se enojen. Porque puse a Hilary con Tyson (Esa es la pareja en la que creo yo) y por poner a Emily con Robert (Pero yo creo que son el uno para el otro).**

**Y sé que puse algunos apellidos que no son pero en ningún lado dicen sus apellido por ej: Salima que le pese de apellido "Taylor".**


	2. Un Vistazo Al Pasado Parte 1

_**Capitulo 2: "Un vistazo al pasado"**_ _**parte 1**_

El clima estaba tan caluroso pero para los G-Revolution y sus amigos estaba más que helado que nunca. Las miradas de ambos rusos estaban conectadas por la indiferencia de Kai y la rabia de Jocelyn. Ella no quería aceptar que Kai se fue para no tener que sufrir en la abadía. El sufrimiento de tener que vivir en ese horrible lugar, la horrible traición de su padre, su madre que no pudo hacer nada para evitar que fuera a la abadía y que su abuelo lo estaba usando como una mayo neta para sus horribles propósitos. Pero para conocer mejor esta situación les voy a mostrar el pasado de Kai, Jocelyn y el resto de los Blitzkrieg Boys cuando eran entrenados para ser los Demolition Boys y preparado para controlar al Black Dranzer.

* * *

Hace muchos años atrás se podía ver a un pequeño niño de cabellos bicolor, de ojos color lilas pero se notaba que mostraban tanta tristeza, de un rostro tan dulce, tan triste, tan derrotado y un sonrisa cruelmente robada, de piel blanca , vestido de una campera, un pantalón abonbachado y bufanda larga bufanda blanca que llegaba hasta poco antes del suelo. Ese pequeño niño estaba acompañado de un adulto de cabellos también bicolor, su mirada estaba llena de malicia y ansias de venganza. Estos personajes caminaban por las heladas calles de Moscú.

─ Abuelo ¿A dónde vamos?─ pregunto el pequeño niño con aires de desilusión.

─ Kai vamos a ir a un lugar tan importante como para mí como para vos.─ le respondió Volteir mientras arrastraba una maleta de color rojo.

─ Y para ¿Qué es la maleta?─ volvió a preguntar Kai sin separar su vista de la maleta.

─ Es para vos y antes de que preguntes. Al lugar que vamos es donde te voy dejar para que te entrenen.─ le respondió sin dar ningún rodeo y sin dejar de mirar hacia delante. Para Kai el mundo se le estaba cayendo encima. En menos de una semana en su casa habían cambiado muchísimo ya que su padre no estaba, su madre había perdido todo poder sobre él y su abuelo que se volvió el rey de la casa.

Después de haber caminado varias horas, habían llegado al lugar. Era tan grande, parecía un gran castillo pero a la vez no era un castillo, había un gran patio lleno de niños gritando una y otra vez la misma frase "VENCER AL ENEMIGO, LA VICTORIA ES VIDA" era lo que más le llamaba la atención a Kai y por ultimo había una parte bastante grande que estaba muy bien vigilada, con guardias en la puerta y varios que pasaban por ahí. Pero lo que mas estaba mirando era que entre todos esos niño había una sola niña, era raro para él (La abadía es muy machista por eso milagrosamente tenía que haber una niña).

─ Boris.─ Volteir llamo la atención de un hombre. Ese hombre se veía totalmente aterrador, tenía una sonrisa totalmente malévola, vestía de una capampera larga hasta de los tobillos , conjunto de color negro y unos anteojos negros muy extraños.

─ ¿Qué tal, Volteir?─ saludó Boris.

─ Él es mi nieto Kai Hiwatari y lo traje para que lo entrenes junto a los elegidos para el proyecto DB de Biovolt.─ presento Volteir al pequeño niño.─ Ya que estamos esto, muéstrame a tus elegidos.─ agregó.

─ Claro que si.─ le respondió.─ Son ellos Tala Valkov, Ian Papov, Bryan, Spencer Petrav y por último Jocelyn Arismendi.─ nombro a cada uno de los pequeños niños.

─ ¡¿Qué? ¿Qué significa esto Boris? ¿Por qué hay una niña en la abadía y en especial en este equipo?─ se altero Volteir de muy mala manera al escuchar el nombre y a la pequeña niña.

─ Disculpé señor pero yo estoy mucho más capacitada que cualquier otro de la abadía.─ se defendió una niña saliendo de su lugar. Esa niña era tan bonita tanto que Kai al verla en sus jóvenes labios se dibujo una sonrisa después de haber pasado una semana tan horrible y dolorosa, y un tono rosado apareció en sus mejillas, Sus cabellos eran rubios como el sol atados en una cola baja y con muchos bucles en rostro, de ojos turquesa fuerte, de pestañas muy largas de color miel, piel blanca como la nieve, vestida de una campera color lila con un enorme moño en la cintura, tenía guantes de color blanco y celeste, con una pollera lila pálido, una calza muy calentita negra y con botas hasta antes de rodilla de color marrón.

─ En esto se meta señorita. Las niñas como usted juegan con muñecas no son para esto. A las mujeres se las cría para servir al hombre, son criadas para buscar la aprobación de un hombre y antes que hable las niñas buenas se ven no se escuchan─ se enojo mas Volteir. La niña quedo trabada al escuchar tal pensamiento tan machista. La niña tenía un muy mal temperamento, así que cuando comenzó a hablar Boris rápidamente le tapo la boca (_No creo que Jocelyn le hubiese dicho al muy bonito a Volteir)._─ Explícame esto ya Boris.─ agrego cada vez mas enojado.

─ Si señor. Ella está más capacitada que cualquier otro chico de toda la abadía. Puede competir con alguien de 18 años de experiencia y ganar. En toda la abadía no vas a encontrar alguien mejor que ella.─ Explico Boris pero de cierto modo Volteir no quiso creerle.─ Por su mirada se nota que no me cree, pero puede confirmarlo con sus propios ojos.─ le dijo con tanta seguridad.─ Jocelyn prepárate para comenzar con tu presentación.─ ordeno Boris.

─ Señor, sí, señor.─ respondió Jocelyn mientras sacaba un beyblade blanco con marcas doradas que estaba en su cabello, un bey-lanzador blanco de su manga derecha y la guía que usaba como colita dejando caer su cabello sobre su espalda.

─ Bien estas lista.─ dijo Boris mientras chasqueaba los dedos y los más grandes ponían figuras para derribar y obstáculos para esquivar en pequeñas entradas para que fuera más difícil atravesar entre ellas.

─ ¡3… 2… 1…! ¡Let It Rip!─ grito la pequeña niña rubia liberando su beyblade a gran velocidad que uno podría creer que no podía esquivar nada. Prontamente las figuras fueron destrozadas rápidamente con gran voracidad y los obstáculos rápidamente fueron esquivados con tanta agilidad y delicadeza.─ ¡Vamos! ¡Ahora podes destruir todo! ¡Ataque Choque de alas!─ grito Jocelyn después de ver la sonrisa de Boris, rápidamente destrozo los obstáculos de metal. Después de haber destruido las estructuras de metal, tomó su guía y volvió a usarla como si fuera una simple colita, guardo su beyblade entre sus cabellos y bey-lanzador en su manga.

─ ¿Y?─ insistió Boris con una sonrisa muy malévola.

─ Tengo que admitir que es buena. Pero… ¿Qué hay de esas técnicas? Son algo extrañas.─ hablo después de ver las técnicas de la niña.

─ Claro que sí. Las técnicas de Jocelyn son extremamente preparadas para ella.─ camino hacia Jocelyn y le puso la mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña niña rubia.

─ Pero esos sus movimientos, su rotación y traslación son como si bailara. Explica eso.─ le replico mirando a la niña de reojo pero la niña le devolvía con más intensidad la mirada.

─ Si, se mueve como si fuera una bailarina. Ella diseño sus propias técnicas. Cuando escuche y vi que su beyblade prácticamente estaba bailando me enoje, pero puso sus técnicas en práctica me sorprendió la rapidez, la fuerza, la agilidad y delicadeza que tenía. Desde ese entonces ella usa técnicas basadas en su técnica original.─ le explico pero Volteir lo seguía mirando como si lo estuviera chantajeando.

─ Discúlpeme señor, pero yo no soy ninguna niña tonta como las que hay en el resto de Rusia. No soy como usted describe a la mujer, como debería ser y actuar, en eso usted está muy equivocado, que cree que estamos en la edad media, para que sepa la mujer es mil veces mejor que el hombre pero para ustedes no somos más que objetos que puedan manejar. Además yo fui abandonada por mi madre hace mucho tiempo por falta de alimento y ella a fallecido últimamente al igual que mi padre y a ambos les prometí que iba a quedarme en este lugar para ser la mejor junto a mi primo Tala Valkov. Y si eso no le gusta pues no me importa. Así que mejor valla acostumbrándose a mi presencia porque voy a estar aquí hasta lograr mis metas, le valla o no a usted viejo apretado.─ se defendió la niña dejando a todos sin palabras incluyendo a Kai, Boris y el mismísimo Volteir. Volteir se echo a reír después de escuchar las palabras de la niña lo que hizo que Jocelyn se enojara mas.─ ¿Qué es tan gracioso viejo arrugado?─ le grito con gran rabia.

─ Tiene muchas agallas para hablarme así señorita.─ seguía riendo Volteir.

─ Sigo sin ver lo divertido y/o entretenido.─ volvió a dejar a todos sin palabras.

─ Usted tiene muchas agallas señorita Arismendi. Mi nieto Kai tiene mucho que aprender de usted.─ dijo Volteir muy feliz viendo a la pequeña niña.

─ Es un gusto conocerte soy Kai Hiwatari.─ extendió su mano pero Jocelyn no la recibió solo se quedo mirándola de reojo y después cacheteo la mano de Kai y comenzó a hablar.

─ No puedo decir lo mismo. Mira por si no notaste yo estoy acá para avanzar no para hacer amigo, acá todos me temen, temen de enfrentarse conmigo, porque saben que yo destrozare sus beyblades y serán castigados. Yo soy la persona de la cual deberías temer, no soy cualquier niña que a esta edad solo juega con muñecas… soy mejor que eso. Ah y recorda esto no es un juego solamente, niño.─ le explico mientras se iba con tanto ego.

─ Esa niña es tan… tan… pero tan…─ no pudo terminar Kai.

─ Es perfecta para vos. Estoy pensando en hacer un compromiso entre vos y ella.─ dejo Volteir con una sonrisa.

Los meses pasaron lentos y torturadores para Kai, el odio de Jocelyn cada vez estaba intensificando, con cada acto que se presentara. En septiembre era las batallas trimestrales en esta ocasión Kai no iba a tener la suerte de su lado. Boris y Volteir estaban muy entusiasmado por esta batalla… los beybladers eran Jocelyn y Kai era una batalla que estaban esperando con ansias. Pero iba a ver una gran sorpresa para todos, nadie sabía que Kai tenía al gran y poderoso Dranzer que le había dado su padre semanas antes de haberse ido.

─ Bien han llegado las batallas trimestrales. Para hoy van a luchar son Hiwatari, Kai y Arismendi, Jocelyn.─ anuncio con ambos niños a los lados.─ ¿Están listos?─

─ Señor, sí, señor.─ gritaron ambos niños.─ 3… 2… 1… ¡Let It Rip!─ liberaron sus beyblades. Jocelyn rápidamente comenzó su ataque empujando a Kai. Kai comenzó a golpearla pero la mitad de los golpes eran evadidos con muchísima facilidad y rapidez y la otra mitad eran recibidos y al parecer le quitaban velocidad.

─ No quiero perder. ¡Vamos Dranzer!─ grito liberan a su poderosa bestia bit.

─ ¿Dranzer?─ solo pudo decir al ver al imponente fénix.

─ ¿Así qué Dranzer? ¿Ese es nombre, Eh? No me impresiona.─ sonrió la niña mientras su beyblade cada vez más cerca del borde.

─ ¡Dranzer!─ grito Kai haciendo que Dranzer la atacara con más fuerza.

─ No pienso perder frente a un niño malcriado como vos.─ saco a Jocelyn de sus casillas.

─ ¡Dranzer!─ invoco a su imponente bestia bit, el poderos bit Dranzer, el gran y poderos fénix apareció entre llamas y plumas que caían plumas color sangre sobre Jocelyn.

─ No voy a perder frente a nadie.─ gritó dándole más fuerza y velocidad a su beyblade haciendo que sacara a Dranzer despedido fuertemente del bey-estadio.─ Para aprendas que a mí no nadie me gana, y más te vale que no vuelvas a usar esa bestia bit, porque ni siquiera podrás con esa bestia bit, vas a lograrlo. ¿Entendiste?─ le gritó Jocelyn con gran rabia de casi haber perdido frente a un niño tan inútil y Kai se cayó al piso del miedo que le tenía a Jocelyn.

─ S-s-s-i-i entiendo.─ respondió Kai cada vez mas aterrado de la gran rabia de la pequeña niña rubia.

─ Buena batalla Jocelyn.─ La felicitó Boris mientras ella caminaba.

─ Si pero… ¿Por qué no me avisaron que él tenía esa bestia bit tan poderosa como esa? Para mi suerte Kai no sabe usarla.─ hablo Jocelyn mas que molesta de no saber nada de bit Dranzer.

─ Sinceramente yo tampoco sabía nada sobre que Kai tenía bit Dranzer.─ dijo Boris recordando al gran y poderoso Dranzer.─ Pero ganaste ¿No?─ añadió.

─ Yo ya lo había dicho antes, fue suerte que no sabe usarla y que no me gusta perder . Tendré cinco años pero sé lo que quiero, y perder no es lo que quiero.─ Dejo en pie la pequeña niña.

Hora más tarde, Kai estaba sentado en la ventana pensando en varias cosas más o menos, entre ellas ¿Cuándo saldría de ese horrible lugar?, en su pobre madre que estaba sufriendo, en su padre que lo había abandonado junta a su madre y que lo había traicionado totalmente, en su abuelo que lo había dejado en ese horrible, en Dranzer y ¿Por qué no vencer a Jocelyn? Si después de todo era tan fuerte y poderoso como le había dicho su padre y por sobre en Jocelyn… Jocelyn… Jocelyn en aquella niña rubia, pero no solo pensaba en la batalla que tuvo con ella… sino en ella como… en ella como una chica que lo hacía sentirse diferente. Kai pensaba mucho su cabello rubio tan rizado y dorado como el sol con un delicioso olor a vainilla, en sus ojos color turquesa fuerte que mostraban en algunos dulzura, ternura, amor, alegría y compresión pero en otros momentos mostraban todo lo contrario odio, ego, seguridad, egoísmo, orgullo, enojo, dureza y una mirada tan intimidante que podría matar a alguien, en su sonrisa que le aparecía cuando ella estaba con su primo Tala Valkov y que pasaría si ellos fueran amigos… pero ¿Quién diría que Kai Hiwatari se estaba enamorando? Claro que al ser tan pequeño se dio cuenta.

─ Jocelyn.─ suspiro Kai mirando por la ventana hacia afuera donde estaba Jocelyn estaba practicando. Después de observarla y se quedo en silencio. Cerró los ojos para intentar relajarse pero rápidamente se le aparece una imagen de Jocelyn.─ Jocelyn ¿Por qué maldita razón estas en mi mente?─ pregunto al aire, suspiro y repente se abrió la puerta.

─ Hola Kai.─ saludo Tala con una sonrisa así que Kai lo tomo por sorpresa y se cayó de la ventana.

─ Ah, Hola Tala, me asustaste.─ dijo Kai sosteniéndose el pecho.

─ Lo siento, ¿Te asustaste, por qué estabas pensando en ella?─ pregunto Tala mirando como Kai se estaba sonrojando y por lo bajo él se reía.

─ ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Ella? ¡¿Ella quién?─ se altero Kai al escuchar las palabras de Tala.

─ Habló de mi prima, Jocelyn.─ se rió Tala.─ Pensas mucho en ella ¿No?─ añadió.

─ ¿Y qué si pienso mucho en ella?─ respondió Kai mas que rojo (Si Es Posible).

─ Yo te voy a decir algo, si la querés tanto, hacete su amigo y así poco a poco ella te va corresponder. Ah y no estés diciendo su nombre cada dos por tres.─ le dejo en pie Tala mientras se retiraba.

─ Tala tiene razón. Tengo ser más discreto con esto.─ dijo Kai al aire.

Momentos después Jocelyn fue citada por Volteir y Boris, para hablar de algo importante que le convenía a ella dependiendo del punto de vista.

─ Para ¿Qué me necesitan?─ entro Jocelyn.

─ Queremos que ayudes a Kai.─ habló Volteir sin dejar escapar explicaciones.

─ ¡¿Qué? Jamás voy a ayudar a un tonto como él.─ reacciono muy mal.

─ A ver Jocelyn te lo voy a explicar muy fácil a la cosa. Si no lo ayudas vas estar en…─ dijo Boris sin terminar apropósito.

─ No… no… al… al… al…─ ella misma no pudo terminar su propia oración.

─ Así es si no lo ayudas vas a terminar ahí.─ le dejo en claro Boris.─ ¿Entendido?─

Jocelyn se apresuro a salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudo y se fue directo a la habitación de Kai.

Kai estaba sentado en la ventana otra vez pensando en Jocelyn. Para él las niñas eran molestas y tontas no quería tener que acercarse a una niña, pero Jocelyn era diferente quería estar cerca de ella, poder hablarle y por sobre todo poder ser su amigo, pero era difícil ya que ella lo odiaba con toda el alma.

En un momento la puerta pero Kai no se había percatado.

─ Kai.─ se escucho una voz femenina, Kai se asusto y cayó de cabeza de la ventana.

─ Jocelyn.─ dijo Kai mirando para arriba ya se había caído de la ventana.

─ Ya levántate y vení conmigo.─ exclamo Jocelyn saliendo de la habitación.

Kai seguía a la pequeña lo más rápido que podía pero a ella no le interesaba esperarlo. Después de haber caminado un rato llegaron a un lugar de entrenamiento aparentemente vacio, estaba lleno de beyblade y bey-lanzadores y por ultimo un gran cartel que decía "Demolition Boys de Biovolt", Kai no podía dejar de mirar el enorme lugar o a la pequeña niña frente a él.

─ ¿Estás listo?─ le preguntó Jocelyn mientras encendía todas las luces.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Listo para qué?─ Kai salió de su transe.

─ Para entrenar, me dijeron más bien me obligaron a hacerlo.─ le respondió mientras colocaba obstáculos en el suelo.

─ Pero creí que me odiabas.─ le dijo algo feliz.

─ Si todavía te odio, si no te diste cuenta acabo de decir que me obligaron a hacerlo.─ le respondió mirándolo mal prontamente se le borro la sonrisa a Kai. Jocelyn comenzaba sentirse mal por él.─ Lo siento, ¿Si?─ se disculpó fingiendo arrepentimiento pero Kai notó su falsedad.

─ Si.─ le dijo algo triste, con cabello tapando su ojos, dejando solo una sombra debajo de su flequillo.

─ Empecemos.─ cementó mirándolo de forma lastimera.

─ Si.─ asintió sin dejar de estar triste.

─ 3… 2… 1… ¡Let It Rip!─ gritaron ambos niños gritaron liberaron sus beyblades. De una comenzaron a chocarse sin pensarlo dos veces. Los golpes de Kai Jocelyn los evadía con agilidad y velocidad. Kai no podía evadir ni tocar el beyblade de Jocelyn.

─ ¡Kai!─ exclamó Jocelyn.─ Kai tenés que atacarme. Sino jamás vas a ganar.─ le gritó pero Kai no podía atacarla por miedo a lastimarla y menos podía sacar la vista de ella.─ ¿Qué? Tenés miedo de lastimarme, te aseguro que no me vas a lastimar.─ agrego bajándose la cuenca del ojo y sacándole la lengua.

─ ¡Yo no pienso perder!─ grito Kai.─ ¡Dranzer! ¡Ataque aro de fuego!─ volvió a gritar haciendo que Dranzer que la parte de abajo soltara fuego.

─ ¡¿Fuego?─ se altero Jocelyn al ver el fuego de Dranzer.─ No lo voy a permitir.─ se asustó.─ ¡Ataque, Choque de alas! ¡Strata Dranzer!─ grito Jocelyn haciendo que se liberara su bestia bit. Aquella bestia bit era igual a Dranzer excepto que era blanco, la cresta era negra, en la frente tenía una media y la armadura era color plata. Kai quedo atónito ante el imponente fénix blanco.─ No pongas esa cara, todos en el DB tienen bestias bits, Tala tiene a su Wolborg, Ian Tiene a su Wyborg, Bryan a su Fallborg y Spencer a su Seeborg.─ se rió Jocelyn al ver la cara de Kai al ver su imponente bestia bit y escuchar al resto de las bestias bits.

─ Pero ¿Quién se las dio?─ pregunto Kai desconcertado de la batalla.

─ Es obvio que nos las dio Boris. Dijo que deberíamos saber usarlas y teníamos que usarlas para ganar de costa a costa.─ explicó Jocelyn sonriendo.─ Pero no vas a ganar ¡Ahora Strata Dranzer! ¡Ataque choque de alas!─ gritó haciendo que Strata Dranzer se parara en dos patas y liberando fuego de todas partes y saliendo corriendo hacia Dranzer. Después de eso Dranzer salió despedido del bey-estadio y Strata Dranzer regio victorioso.

─ ¿Cómo pude perder de nuevo? Y peor perdí de nuevo ante vos.─ dijo Kai de rodilla y avergonzado de perder otra vez ante una niña.

─ Tranquilo ¿Quién no pierda ante mí?─ comentó sarcástica Jocelyn mientras le sonría por primera vez.─ Además perdiste porque no sabes usar a tu bestia bit y tenés una poderosa bestia bit. Si te mantuvieras más serio para ganar podrías contralarla, pero le tenés miedo a ella. Si es eso no le temas, yo se que Dranzer es fiel a su dueño.─ le explicó todavía con una sonrisa pero rápidamente la borró.─ Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora.─ agrego en su pose del gran ego.

─ ¿Mañana?─ preguntó desconcertado Kai.

─ Si, todavía no aprendiste nada. Tengo que hacer que seas tan bueno como yo o incluso mejor.─ le respondió con rabia y cerrando los puños.

* * *

_**Hola Perdón Por La Tardanza, No Pude Arreglar Bien Las Cosas Y Me Costo Bastante Armar La Historia.**_

_**Pero Espero Ke Les Guste, Muy Pronto Voy A Subir La Segunda Parte De Este Capitulo, Puedo Darles Un Avance De Lo Ke Sigue.**_

_**Después En Mi Perfil Les Voy A Pasar El Link De Como Viste Cada Personaje De Mi Fic. Ke Subi En Deviantart.**_

_**En El Proximo Capitulo Jocelyn Se Va A Arrepentir De Lo Que Hizo, Va A Haber Una Pelea Entre Kai Y Tala. Y Por Ultimo Kai Va A Cometer La Peor Idiotes De Su Vida Y La Gota De Ke Rebalso El Vaso. **_

_**Ke La Fuerta Los Acompañe. JAJAJAJAJJAJAJXD RE-Boluda La Piba JAJAJAJ. Bueno Hasta La Proxima.**_


End file.
